


Gallos

by khazadspoon



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Kink, M/M, Negotiated kink, PWP, and i've been all over the place with pairings lately, because fuck i might have another au to think about, implied future james/thomas/jack/charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: “True power, true command,” Thomas said softly, the aristocratic tone of his voice entirely natural compared to Jack’s own lilt, “is in the submission of the one being commanded. Force isn’t necessary, though it is sometimes wanted.”





	Gallos

**Author's Note:**

> PWP wherein Thomas sort of explains/demonstrates that dom/sub relationships aren't all about spanking and name calling. It's about the relationship between those involved. And Thomas would make just the best dom with his ridiculously lovely and subby husband. 
> 
> Inspired by bean-about-townn on tumblr because when are my kinky fics NOT inspired through those talks????

They had been invited to the tall town house under the pretense that they would be able to look, not touch. What Thomas and James had was sacred, Thomas wouldn’t allow anyone to touch James unless it had been explicitly discussed beforehand. 

Jack was unsure at first, unused to the attentions of men and still getting used to whatever he had with Charles, let alone involving others in that. But, after some whiskey and some frank discussion, he and Thomas had come to a decision; a little demonstration never went unappreciated.

So, there they were. 

Charles was tense at his side, if only because he was flushed with want at the sight in front of them. There were few things that made Charles weak, few things that tempted him beyond all reason, and it just so happened that he was a bit of a voyeur. 

“True power, true  _ command _ ,” Thomas said softly, the aristocratic tone of his voice entirely natural compared to Jack’s own lilt, “is in the submission of the one being commanded. Force isn’t necessary, though it is sometimes wanted.”

He dragged a finger down the sharp jut of James’ jaw and the redhead shivered, his back bowing and a shuddering moan fell from his lips as the ropes around his wrists and back tightened. The knotwork was intricate, must have been well practiced for how easily it had all come together. Jack was a little jealous. He was shit at knots. 

“You’ll give yourself to me, won’t you James?” Thomas hummed as he stood beside the bed, stroking James’ hair. James nodded, his eyes looking up with just  _ adoration  _ at Thomas that Jack felt out of place. They were intruding, he thought, intruding on something so  _ private  _ and so  carefully maintained. But Thomas had invited them, had brought them James’ invitation too. And, like a shadow, he followed when Charles accepted. 

Charles was breathing heavily, his knees spread wide and a hand grasping tightly at his own jean-clad thigh by the time James had gotten to sucking Thomas’ cock. He had started to lean into Jack’s space and he could  _ feel  _ Charles’ arousal in the heat of his skin, the way he reached back to drape an arm over Jack’s shoulders. As James Flint (though that wasn’t his name, he wasn’t a Hamilton either, the two men had married and settled on McGraw a long time ago it seemed) sucked eagerly at Thomas’ cock, sounds of delight and satisfaction falling from his lips whenever he pulled back for breath, Thomas stroked his hair. He muttered praise, called his husband beautiful and good and  _ so pretty  _ and all manner of things. Jack was aching by the time Thomas lifted James up, carried him to the bed and laid him out. 

“Turn over, there’s a good boy… Show yourself off, let them see how good you look all stuffed and ready for me.”

James whined and rolled to his knees, shoulders pressed to the sumptuous pillows. He moved his arms in their bonds, reaching down to spread the rosy cheeks of his backside and-

“Fuck me,” Charles growled, his hand tightening on Jack’s shoulder. 

There was a dark grey plug in James’ ass, stretching him wide and Jack felt himself ache in sympathy and  _ need _ at the sight. “Fuck me indeed,” he muttered, spreading his knees to try and alleviate the heavy ache in his crotch. 

Thomas bent and kissed the ring on his husband’s finger. “Good boy, now relax.”

James did.

There was pride in Thomas’ voice as he told James to spread his legs a little wider, honest to God pride as he pulled the toy from James’ ass and petted him. And, from where Jack was sat, James almost preened at the praise he was offered.

There was a give and take, an honest love between them as Thomas began to fuck his husband, their bodies roughly fucking and the harsh sound of slaps as Thomas spanked him, but the softness in his face was unmistakable. The love that filled the room was almost intoxicating.

“You won’t come yet, will you James?” Thomas said, voice calm and only the slightest bit shaky as he paused between punishing thrusts. 

James swallowed, seeming to have to dig deep for the effort to speak. “No, no sir.”

Jack shuddered at the word, heard the little growl from Charles’ throat and almost leaned into him, almost moved to kiss his neck and drag that sort of command from Charles. 

More praise, the sharp sound of skin on skin, James’ breathy sighs and harsh shouts as he was fucked into the mattress. Thomas pulled his hair, pressed his shoulders, maneuvered him as he wanted with such  _ ease  _ that it was clearly more than just practice. Thomas was built to be a leader. From his frame, tall and broad and strong, to the way he spoke.

He only sounded out of breath just after he came, painting James’ back with his come. “Now,” he breathed, “tell me what you want, James.”

James shivered visibly, his thighs shaking as he fought to get his breath back.

“I want…”

Thomas stroked his back, reaching to untie the more constraining knots but keeping James’ wrists bound. He helped James sit up, helped him turn to face the rest of the room.“Yes, love?”

“I want to- to taste them.”

Charles moaned, a sound he made seldom and it burrowed in Jack’s chest, waiting for him to pick it apart later.

Thomas tsked and touched his husband’s cheek. “Not without proper discussion; you know that, boy.”

James made a soft noise and leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. “Yes, sir.”

“You’ve been so good, you wouldn’t want me to punish you, would you?” Thomas asked lowly. James didn’t say no, didn’t shake his head, but neither made a move to begin a ‘punishment’. Unspoken communication, Jack supposed. 

Instead, Thomas wrapped long fingers around James’ hard cock and began to stroke. “Next time, perhaps. You’ve done so well so far, if you want to do this again later, we’ll talk about it. For now, I think you deserve your reward.”

It was among the three most beautiful things Jack had seen; the first being his name embossed on a fancy business card, the second being Anne rolling her eyes at something silly he had done, and this. James, his eyes heavy lidded and bright, his skin pink and dusted with freckles, his cock so small but hard and demanding in Thomas’ grip-

He came silently, the breath and the strength leaving him in a slow wave. He near-collapsed in Thomas’ arms. 

There was a moment of awkwardness as Thomas untied his lover, kissed him gently on the forehead and covered him in the duvet as James fell asleep almost immediately. Then Thomas turned, eyed the two men sat on the chaise lounge, and silently beckoned them to follow him out of the room. 

“I hope you understand why I didn’t allow him to touch you,” were the first words out of his mouth. 

Jack nodded. “It wasn’t talked about first. We know.”

Thomas smiled approvingly, something hot and smouldering settled deeper in Jack’s stomach at that. “Yes. And… thank you. We don’t often share this with anyone. It’s good to let James show off, sometimes, I so desperately want the world to see him as I do-” he paused, licked his lips and swallowed. Jack knew both he and Charles were following the motion with their eyes, he didn’t need to  _ look  _ at Thomas to know that. “If you want to stay we have a spare room. The walls are thick, there’s an en suit, and James is usually up about seven if you want to have breakfast.”

The comment was almost throw away-  _ the walls are thick _ \- but Jack caught it. He saw the way Thomas looked at them both, his gaze knowing and so penetrating that Jack almost felt naked. It wasn’t unpleasant.

They stayed the night. Charles fucked him hard, a hand over his mouth and the other clasping his own hands, fingers entwined and it was- Jack was- it was  _ marvelous.  _

He fell asleep with Charles’ soft snores behind him, the idea of breakfast lulling him to sleep.  


End file.
